


Not As Kinky As I thought it would be Jamilton smut.

by SuperWhoLock_Ate_My_Soul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock_Ate_My_Soul/pseuds/SuperWhoLock_Ate_My_Soul
Summary: This is my first smut, and basically Jefferson  has sex with Alexander.That's it. Legit just smut.





	Not As Kinky As I thought it would be Jamilton smut.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

~3rd Person POV~

Alexander Hamilton was once again, working, and had been for the past three days.

Thomas looked over at him, smiling softly. Poor thing was stressed beyond belief.

“Alex, why don’t you take a break? It’s been three days.” Thomas said, trying to get Alex to relax for once.

“Thomas, babe, I love you, but I-” Alex was interrupted by Thomas.

“You really need to get that done, I know. You’ve said that 4,000 times already.” Thomas said, slightly upset.  
That is, until he thought of a way to get Alex to relax.

He quietly walked behind Alexander, leaning close to his ear.

"You know, you could join me in the bedroom~.” Thomas said, seductively.

Thomas walked into the bedroom, heavily exaggerating his walk.

Alexander’s eyes followed him, more specifically his ass, before saving his work and jogging to the bedroom.

It was nearly pitch black, ensuring the fact that he couldn’t see a thing.

Thomas walked up behind him, hotly breathing on his ear before saying, “Good boy~.”

Alex could’ve melted, biting back a whimper.

Thomas walked Alex to the bed, removing his shirt along the way. Alex layed back, watching with lust-filled eyes as Thomas turned on a lamp, filling the room with a soft, warm glow.

Hovering over Alexander, Thomas smirked at the smaller man’s flushed face. Thomas captured Alex’s lips with his own, loving the feeling of power over Alex.

Alex gasped, determined to hold this kiss for as long as he could.

However, Thomas pulled away, chuckling at the whine he heard. Said whine quickly turned into a moan as Thomas sucked on his pulse point.

Thomas loved Alexander like this; whiny, needy and downright gorgeous.

“Look at you, I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already so hard~.” Thomas purred, teasing Alexander.

“I know that’s just how you like it.” Alex panted.

“That you do, and it’s great. You’re wonderful, gorgeous and such a good boy~.” Thomas said.

Alexander moaned, getting even more turned on from Thomas praising him.

Thomas chuckled, his large hands gently wrapping around Alex. Thomas began unbuttoning Alex’s pants, purposefully running his hands over the bulge.

Alex was letting out continuous whimpers, wanting Thomas to hurry the hell up.

Alex’s pants finally came off of his ankles, Thomas beginning to nip and suck Alex’s thighs. Alex squirmed, bucking his hips up.

“Please, please, please.” Alex repeated, desperate.

Thomas smirked, kissing his way back up Alex’s body, stopping at his lips.

“Please what, Darlin’?” Thomas said, obviously knowing exactly what Alex wanted.

“Please Thomas, I need you.” Alex begged.

“Need what?” Thomas said, a teasing smile present on his lips.

“Please just fuck me! Or suck me off! Anything, please!” Alex yelled, face flushed a bright red.

It was Thomas’s turn to moan, he loved when Alex begged.

“Okay.” Thomas said, shuffling out of his pants and boxers, gasping when his exposed dick came in contact with the cool air. He pulled down Alex’s boxers, reveling in the gasp the smaller man let out.

Thomas retrieved the lube from the bedside table, squirting some onto 2 of his fingers before returning it. He insert one finger into Alexander, loving the gasps.

Alex moaned loudly, God he had missed this.

Thomas inserted another finger, smiling when the shorter man cried out.

“Thomas! F-Fuck!” Alex yelled, wriggling his hips.

Thomas bit his lip and curled his fingers, scanning Alex’s face.

“THOMAS! FUCK! RIGHT THERE! HOLY SHIT!” Alex screamed, white hot pleasure filling his system.

Thomas leaned close to Alex’s ear, “That’s right, let the entire city know how much you live me plowing your tight ass.”

Alex moaned loudly, panting out unintelligible Spanish.

Thomas decided that Alex had been stretched enough, and removed his fingers. Thomas placed his arms on either side of Alex’s head.

Letting out a needy whine, Alex helped Thomas line himself up before pressing into Alexander.

Both men let out a moan, Alex’s being more high pitched than Thomas’s.

Thomas pressed on, making sure exactly was comfortable before going all the way in.

“M-move.” Alexander said after a minute.

Thomas did just that, rocking into the right heat. Prying open his eyes, Thomas saw that Alex was in absolute euphoria, gasping and moaning.

“F-faster!” Alex moaned, wrapping his arms around Alex.

Thomas complied, angling his thrusts.

“T-THOMAS!” Alexander screamed, the white hot pleasure amplified.

Thomas sped up, hearing Alex cry out again.

“Thomas! I’m close! Fuck!” Alex cried out, voice almost giving out.

A handful of thrusts later, Alex came, seeing stars as he screamed.

Thomas came a moment later, the sight, sound, and feel of Alex’s orgasm pushing him over the edge.

After calming down, Thomas pulled out of Alex and grabbing the tissue box, cleaning them off. Pulling on his boxers, Thomas layed down, pulling Alex into a cuddle.

“Holy shit. Maybe I should work less.” Alex said, smiling.

“You really should, love.”


End file.
